The Bonds That Never Break
by Prithvi14
Summary: Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine were in the Salvatore boarding house toasting their latest epic failure, when Quetsiyah on the Other Side declared that she was bored and sent them to past, back when the Mikaelsons were human. AU of We Are Family, set after Chapter 8. Klaroline, Kalijah, Stebekah, Kennett, Damon/OC ... On temporary HIATUS... Sorry...
1. Prologue

_**Hi Friends, this is my new FF. I got the idea when I completed Chapter 8 of We Are Family. Please leave your reviews. Hope you will like it.**_

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Katherine were in the Salvatore boarding house, when Bonnie and Caroline walked in. They were visibly upset, especially Caroline. He couldn't fault anyone. Katherine did her part well, so did Bonnie, Stefan was compelled and he himself was not doing it whole-heartedly, what with his attraction toward Arabelle and all. So the plan backfired. Instead of Mikael killing Klaus, it was Klaus killing Mikael. But it seemed to make Arabelle happy.

"Well, that was..." Caroline started, very upset as she was left out of the plans.

"Don't remind me, Blondie" Damon growled, half for not getting the job done as he promised him brother, half for that bugging attraction to Arabelle.

Everyone there has a reason to want Klaus dead. Stefan wanted him dead, so he could live with Elena, without her being used as a blood bag. Caroline wanted him dead so she could have her boyfriend, minus the sire bond. Bonnie wanted him dead so she could have her friends safe and sound. Katherine wanted him dead so she could live peaceful life without looking over her shoulder every now and then.

But he was conflicted. He doesn't know how to feel about this. No, it's best if he just postpone the thoughts.

"Well, I have to start running tomorrow, if I have to keep my head intact. But I may as well enjoy a drink with you all, before I start running." Katherine said.

Damon went to the bar and took two more glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Well, desperate times led to desperate drinks. Returning to the place he occupied previously, he filled all five glasses with the drink.

Each picked up a glass. Damon raised it, "To Klaus, the Original Hybrid who's making our lives a living hell"

All followed suit. "To Klaus" they murmured.

"I still can't believe that our carefully laid plans backfired right on our face" Katherine said.

"That guy managed to survive a thousand years from Mikael. Always one step ahead. I'm not surprised" Stefan said, after being silent for a long time.

"Why exactly Mikael wants Klaus dead?" Caroline asked.

"You seriously should stop banging with your sired-boyfriend all the time and start spending time with us, Blondie" Damon said. Yes, he was jealous. She was getting laid while he was not.

Caroline glared at him.

"Alright. Reason no 1:- Klaus is not his son. A bastard born from his mother's indiscretion. Reason no 2:- Klaus killed his mother because she cursed him. Duh!" Damon said.

Caroline gasped. "He killed his own mother?"

"You can't blame the guy, you know." Damon said. "That woman deserved it. She betrayed him, and he was a new born vampire and a new born werewolf. Emotions run high. If I am not mistaken, you killed someone after you were turned, Blondie"

"That's not the same. He is a monster. But Caroline did it unintentionally" Bonnie defended her.

Katherine scoffed, "We are all monsters. He did it unintentionally as well. We have no rights to judge. You are ignoring the rational part of your brain because he hurt your friends. He hurt my family too. He killed them because I ran away, you know. We kill to save our skins and our friends'. He kills to save his skin and his siblings'. We are no different from him"

"Well, I killed my father after I turned. So, Klaus and I are in same boat. The difference is he hides his emotions well, we don't" Stefan said.

"Right bro!" Damon declared.

That seemed to off Bonnie and Caroline.

And the rest of the night went the same way. Drinking.

* * *

"_I am bored" Quetsiyah declared, as she entered the chamber that serves as the meeting place of all Bennetts on the Other Side._

"_What do you suggest, Mother?" Alkmene, Quetsiyah's daughter asked._

"_Let's watch what's happening in Mystic Falls" Quetsiyah said._

_Ayanna, Emily, Sheila and other Bennett witches joined them. They heard the conversation between Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Caroline and Bonnie. All of a sudden Quetsiyah squealed like a little child got a candy. _

_Ayanna looked questioningly at her, "What are you planning, Quetsiyah?"_

"_Nothing much. They still have to understand their soul mates. And it is our duty as the Bennett witches that the Guardians and their soul mates must see them, minus their rivalry"_

"_Still not answered my question" Ayanna said._

"_Where can they see the true self of the Guardians?" Quetsiyah asked._

_Ayanna blinked at her. Yay! Quetsiyah is definitely going to do just that, if that makes Ayanna bewildered._

_She asked all the Bennetts to join hands and stand in a circle. Quetsiyah channelled the power of all 250 Bennett witches and mumbled the spell._

_Tada! It's done._

* * *

It was almost midnight. They were all so drunk even to stand. Damon and Bonnie were on the couch. Damon was sleeping in sitting position, while Bonnie had her legs on his lap. Next to Bonnie's head, on the floor was Caroline, who had her legs crossed over her ankle, holding Bonnie's hand on one hand. Katherine was sleeping on the floor wither head laid on Caroline's lap. Stefan was on the floor, on the other side of the couch, with his face buried between Damon's leg and the couch.

Soon enough, when the full moon reached its apex, the floor started to shake. But they were too drunk to realise what was happening. Then they were pushed into the void. Only to fall on the ground of the woods, still asleep.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews. Until next time...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi Friends, here's chapter 2. I hope you like the FF. Enjoy...**_

* * *

The birds were chirping. Damon rolled over, very confused that how on earth his costly couch became so rocky. And uncomfortable.

He opened his eyes immediately realising that he was indeed on a rocky floor. In woods? The last he remembered was that he was drinking with Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine. He sat up slowly. Taking in the woods, which appeared to be very much different from what he was used to.

Then he looked at his legs, then his torso. What the hell was he wearing? The clothes are weird. Only then did he look at his shoulder. His eyes widened. He had shoulder length hair. How could it grow over a night?

He looked around him, searching for others. Then he saw a woman lying on the floor with a lengthy golden-blonde hair. He stood up and went toward the woman. Her back was toward him, but as he neared her, he knew who that was.

"Caroline?" he called.

"Mmmm! Ten more minutes, Mom. Please" she mumbled, still trapped in her sleep.

"Wake up, Blondie" he said, little harshly.

Her eyes shot open. "Damon, what the hell are you doing here?" then she looked at him, frowning. "And what are you wearing?"

"You are one to talk" he mumbled. "Look around you, Blondie. We are in some weird place"

Caroline looked around her and then she looked at her dress. She immediately stood up. "What the..."

"Exactly" Damon replied. "Come, we must find others."

Soon enough they found Katherine, who was mumbling that she felt like she was in Bulgaria again. They both ignored her. Then they found Stefan who was holding Bonnie on his lap.

When they walked nearer, they could see that Bonnie was unconscious. They decided that it would be best if they started walking.

"Where the hell are we?" Stefan said, irritatingly, still holding an unconscious Bonnie in his hands.

"The most appropriate question would be, when are you?" a female voice said.

They turned around to see a woman, with caramel skin and green eyes, with a long hair with a friendly smile.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said.

"You are sent back in time by the Spirits. They asked me to take care of you all, while you are here." The woman said.

"What?" Katherine shrieked.

"No need to fret, child. You will be sent back to the time you were from. But you are here for a reason and you will be back once that is accomplished. Come with me" She said as she led the way.

Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Katherine, looked wide eyed at each other and followed her. They still couldn't wrap the news.

They followed Ayanna, who entered the house that was secluded from the others at the edge of the forest. She went inside and they followed suit. Only then did they realise that they could enter without an invite.

"I feel different" Stefan said.

"Different how?" Katherine asked.

"Human" Damon said.

"Me too" Caroline said.

Katherine and Stefan nodded.

So, they were human now. _Wonderful_. They just loved being vampire and being human now does not sit well with them.

But then again, they were in the past where there was no vampire existed. It slightly made sense. Stefan laid Bonnie on the cot, as Ayanna asked him to.

She mixed some herbs and mumbled a spell. She raised Bonnie's head with the support of her left hand and pressed the bowl that contained the herbs to her mouth. Ayanna gently laid her head back on the cot, after she drank some herbs.

"There, she will wake soon." Ayanna said.

"Alright, this is so weird. We can't understand a thing. Why the hell are we in thousand years in the past? Why did the Spirits sent us here? Why are human again?" Caroline started her rambling. She looked at everyone, "I am rambling, aren't I?"

Damon nodded sympathetically at her.

"Sorry. I am freaking out" Caroline said.

"As I said, you have no reason to fret, child. The Spirits do everything for a reason. If you were sent here by them, it means you are playing a bigger part in something that is happening in your time period. The Spirits also warned that you are not to do anything that would change the future. The consequences would be deadly." Ayanna said.

By then Bonnie woke up. Sitting wide eyed as she looked at her ancestor. "So, we are in the past?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Oh" Bonnie mumbled.

* * *

Damon was confused, that much was obvious. He could kill Klaus now itself, preventing him from becoming vampire. But if there was no Klaus, then there's no Katherine, then no Stefan, then not him, then no Elena and Caroline. Then no Arabelle. Too much was at stake.

But he could use this chance to know Arabelle and understand his feelings better. Now, he was responsible for all the kids in the room. Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, though he doesn't want to Katherine. Then had to make up a story. With three school kids, he could make up a story that could convince everyone.

"Where do we live?" Damon asked no one in particular.

Four sets of eyes turned toward him.

"What? Clearly the Spirits are not going to allow us return unless we do what they want, whatever it is. We may as well start making arrangements" Damon replied.

"You can stay in the house next to mine. It's quite big. Enough for five people. The house is abandoned. The owner and his family were lost in sea, when they tried to go back to the Old World. Furniture, vessels and other such are already there. Also you have clothes stocked in there. The Spirits thought of everything. They also arranged or spelled for you the livestock, in the land attached to the house" Ayanna said.

"So, we just have to start living" Stefan said.

"What shall we tell others?" Caroline asked.

"Let me think" Damon said, "But first, you three" he pointed toward Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie, "tell me everything you know about the Vikings"

They filled him in with everything that they studied in High School. Ayanna helped them with some information as well. After thinking a long time, Damon came up with a story.

"Okay. Listen team"

Four sets of eyes glared at him.

Damon rolled his eyes, "We're Robbertsons. Our parents were friends. Stefan and I lost our mother after Stefan was born. Bonnie's parents, Caroline's parents and Katherine's parents died of plague in the Old World. Then my father took you three as his own. This was five years ago. Caroline and Bonnie were thirteen. Katherine was fourteen. Stefan was fifteen. I was seventeen. Then my father decided it is not safe to be there anymore, so we travelled in search of the new lands. We landed in the New World three months ago in the north. My father couldn't survive the journey, and he died. Then we started in search of a place to stay. Ayanna apparently knew that we are coming and took responsibility even before she met us, and is helping us through our difficult time." Damon finished, "Water, please" he asked Ayanna.

Ayanna gave him a bowl full of water which was finished quickly.

"Do you all understand?" he asked.

All five people in the house nodded.

"Good" Damon said, "Caroline, Bonnie, please rehearse this story at least a thousand times. You both are terrible liars" which earned an eye roll and a glare from the blonde and witch respectively.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews friends. Until next time..._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi friends, sorry it took me so long. But I managed to finish up the chapter and here it is. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. **_

* * *

Once they were all settled, Ayanna set out to the village. She was all alone now. Days after she found that she was pregnant, her husband fell ill to the plague. It took everything in her to look over his death and start live afresh for her little one that was growing in her. So she asked the Spirits to direct her to a place that was free of the wars, murders and plague. And they did. Also they asked her something in exchange. She must help healing the supernatural beings in the next village. After all, they share the same ancestors.

She accepted it. And she lived in this village for almost thirty years now. Her little one, came out to the world as a daughter, Ingrid. She was a healer as well. And she brought her up. They lived happily. And then Ingrid fell in love with a man from the village. He was an agriculturist and also had a herd of livestock. They were married.

Not long after their marriage, Ingrid got a vision in her dreams, in which the Spirits had asked her to return to the Old World. And just like that Ingrid and her husband left to the Old World leaving everything they owned to her. Over the years she had tried to contact her, but she couldn't. This led her to believe that her daughter has perished. But now, after seeing Bonnie she was certain that was not the case. Her line severed, which means her daughter was alive as well.

She was certain when she had that tingling feeling in her bones this morning, that the Spirits were trying to convey her a message. And they did. She was to take care of the five children until the events that were to be unfolded and to send them back. She wouldn't question them about the future. That was something she shouldn't know at any cost. All she had to do was take good care of them, mentor Bonnie, help them fulfil their destiny and send them home. She could do all that, except for the last one, of course. It was something only concerns the Spirits.

After walking for nearly an hour, she reached her destination. Standing outside the house she called, "Ester"

A blonde woman in her early-forties came outside, wiping her hands on her skirt. A smile graced her lips as soon as she saw who was outside her house. "Ayanna"

Ester took her hands and led her into the house. She saw the entire family sitting in the dining area. Ester's husband, Mikael sat at the head, with Elijah and Finn on his either side. Next to Elijah were Henrik, and then Niklaus. Beside Finn sat Rebekah, then Arabelle directly across Niklaus, smiling at her. Next to Niklaus sat Kol. There was an empty seat next to Arabelle, which was always reserved for her.

They insisted that she break her fast with them, which Ayanna refused as usual. But after her glaring contest with Arabelle she sighed and accepted her fate. There was little that she could refuse her little angel.

They all ate in silence, which was to be expected with Mikael there. Elijah, Finn and Kol had the same shade of brown eyes and brown hair from their father, Mikael. Rebekah inherited her blue eyes and blonde hair from their mother, Ester. The twins, Henrik and Arabelle, had the same raven black hair and crystal blue eyes from their maternal grandfather. Niklaus, with dirty-blonde hair and greenish- blue eyes, she was not ready to analyse where it came from. It could raise many problems. She dreaded the day that the secrets come out.

"Ester" Ayanna said, thinking this might be the time to bring out the matter. "Do you remember, I told you about my childhood friend in the Old World?" She was actually thankful that she indeed had a childhood friend in the Old World.

"Yes" Ester said. "Did you not tell me that she died giving birth to her second son?"

Ayanna heaved a sigh of relief internally. "Yes. Her husband brought their sons and wards to the New World. But unfortunately he perished in the journey. The children found me this morning."

"Oh my goodness! Are they well?" Ester asked.

"They are. Last night I had a dream in which I saw of their arrival. That helped me find them easy enough" Ayanna said. She hated lying. Especially to her dear friend. But it was of importance.

She directed her next question to Mikael, "I would be grateful if you could allow your children to visit them. I fear they might feel ill at ease if they had to friends."

Mikael cleared his throat. His brows furrowed as if he was having a deep thought. "Indeed Ayanna. They have some chores to finish. They would complete it by noon. Then they will visit you. May be the twins could go with you." Mikael said. His words were of suggestions but his face and tone were orders.

"Thank you," Ayanna said.

They finished their breakfast moments later. Ayanna took her leave with the twins.

* * *

Caroline sat outside the house after changing into fresh clothes. She felt odd wearing the gown and uncomfortable. But Katherine assured that she would get used to it within a week. It was really very shocked that they could get along with Katherine. Under all the layers she was really a person. A woman.

Well, if one could get along with Damon Salvatore, then it was not a wonder that they could get along with Katherine as well. After all, she was the female version of Damon Salvatore.

A gentle breeze brushed past her, ruffling her gently brushed long blonde hair. A small smile lit up her face. She felt... amazing. Yes, she knew that was an understatement. But she couldn't pin point the feeling that she got.

They seriously didn't know what the Spirits were cooking. But being here, in the 10th century Mystic Falls felt natural. If she remembered correctly what Elena said, the Mikaelsons were from this time period. Seven children and the youngest died, being attacked by the wolves, there's the Original Daddy, Original witch and...

"Oh my God!" Caroline's eyes widened, "Original doppelganger."

"What are you mumbling to yourself, Caroline?" she heard from behind her. There stood Damon, his hands crossed over his chest, with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you remember? Have you not paying attention to what Elena said?" Caroline said.

"Remember what?" Damon frowned.

"The Original doppelganger. And we have a doppelganger with us." Caroline said with a huff.

Damon's eyes widened. But she had a distinct feeling that it was not for what she just said. He stood frozen, with eyes wide. She followed his line of sight to see Ayanna walking with a boy and a girl who were not more that fifteen. The girl looked familiar. Raven hair, blue eyes, elegant aura. Then she remembered. Arabelle, Klaus' sister.

* * *

Damon stood frozen. His mind was blank. He could make that distinct feeling of his heart beating fast. The moment he saw her, he just knew. It was her. Arabelle. He swallowed hard. She looked younger. She was younger.

He could faintly hear someone coughing from his left. It was Caroline, raising a brow with some amusement showing in her eyes. He scowled at her and cleared his throat. When he looked back up, Ayanna came near the house with Arabelle and the boy.

"Damon, Caroline" Ayanna said, "This is Arabelle and Henrik, my friend's youngest children" she made the introduction.

Damon, ever the charmer, stepped before Arabelle, took her right hand in his and brushed his lips against her knuckles. And he was glad he did that. For Arabelle blushed, the pink spreading through her. "Miss Arabelle" he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Damon congratulated himself inwardly, as he saw Arabelle lost at words.

Again, someone cleared their throat. Again, that someone was Caroline. _She has impeccable timing_, he thought. He looked at the boy and nodded politely.

He saw that Caroline came forward and hugged Arabelle. Damon raised both his brows when Caroline released her from her hug and turned. Damon moved aside as Caroline took Arabelle's hand and led her into the house. Then followed Ayanna, Henrik and himself. Caroline made the introductions this time, to his little brother, the witch and Katherine.

His brother did the same as he, when introduced to Arabelle. He could feel the jealous monster gripping his heart when Stefan plced a light brush of his lips on Arabelle's knuckles. But he grid his teeth and stayed put. Then came the doppelganger. She hugged Arabelle like Caroline did. Katherine acted more human since finding that she was human. Damon frowned, she really was trying to act normal. Arabelle's words snapped him to the conversation that just started.

"You look like Tatia" she said.

Everyone in the house was shocked. And he could recall Caroline said exactly the same thing outside. But he was too distracted by the woman walking with Ayanna. They all blinked trying to come up with the story.

But Katherine managed to say a well convinced lie. "May be we are long lost relatives from the Old World". It was not entirely convincing, but it could pass.

Arabelle seemed to accept the lie though. He was not surprised. Katherine spent five hundred years lying her way.

Then she was introduced to Bonnie. They hugged, but as soon as they did, Arabelle said, "You are a healer". She looked at Ayanna as if asking for some confirmation.

The witch nodded. "She is, my little angel"

Arabelle's face brightened up. "I am a healer as well. Ayanne is mentoring me. May be we can practice together? " She asked Bonnie hopefully.

Bonnie smiled at her. "I'd like that"

Well, this was news for him. Arabelle was a witch. That was to be expected, after all, she was the daughter of the Original witch.

Soon after that the girls ganged up talking animatedly. The boy was left with Mr. Broody aka Stefan. He prayed for the fate of the boy. For he could have no fun with his little brother.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please don't forget the reviews. Until next time...**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi friends, I am sorry it took me too long to update. But I think you'll forgive me for the delay. So, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **_

_**Again, I own nothing.**_

* * *

Bonnie was practising magic with Arabelle, guided by Ayanna. It's been a week since they were transported to the Viking era, but for some reasons she was not home sick. Maybe it was she was technically in her hometown. Or because they were not constantly plotting, or looking over their shoulders for their enemies, or running around for every whim of Elena.

Don't get her wrong, she did love her friend. But lately it was as if the world revolves around Elena. And she did not realise it until Katherine pointed it out last night. No one rushed to correct her. Because deep down, they knew it was the fact.

_The 'Robbertsons' were outside their house, while Ayanna was preparing their dinner. They were to discuss about their stay and come to terms with each other, but the talk slowly escalated off the topic. _

"_Honestly, I don't understand why you all are ready to give your life for Elena" Katherine said._

_This infuriated both Bonnie and Caroline._

"_Well, you won't know about it. It is called friendship" Bonnie snapped. _

_Katherine's face became hard. "Yes, Bonnie. You are right. I don't know about friendship. I don't have any friends. Because, I was too busy running for my life for five centuries to stop and make friends" Katherine said. _

"_Is that why you played with others' lives?" Bonnie almost yelled. "You ruined many people's lives Katherine. I understand that you had a hard life, but that doesn't mean that you have to be so self centred" Bonnie said._

_Katherine stood up harshly. "Don't you dare pretend that you know me, Bonnie Bennett. You don't know how it feels to be in my position. Do you know how it feels to be unloved by the people surrounding you? Do you know how it feels when your daughter was ripped away from your hands even before you could see her face, for just for the fact that she was a disgrace to your family? Do you know how it feels to be abandoned by your own family? Do you know how it feels when you learn that the only man you ever loved only spent his time with you for sacrificing you for a stupid curse? Do you know how it feels when you are all alone without knowing what was happening to you when you were drinking blood? Do you how it feels to run for five hundred years without any one to fight for you? Do you? Do you, Bonnie?" By then tears were running down her eyes._

_They were all gaping at her. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find any words._

"_Did you think I liked ruining other people's lives? I was not living, I was only surviving. When I was disowned I had no one to turn to, like you had your friends. I had no one to help me with my vampirism like Damon, Stefan and Caroline had. I had no one to stand and fight for me like Elena does." She brushed off the tears and said calmly. "I may not know about friendship, Bonnie. But I do know that you are all ignoring the fact that you have your own lives to live than running off for every whim of Elena Gilbert. When all the fights come to an end, you would realize that you lost all time, but Elena would not have. You are in no place to judge me. I kill for my survival. But you all kill for Elena's happiness. Survival and happiness are two different things. The sooner you realize it, the better"_

_And with that Katherine went inside the house to help Ayanna, leaving the others to their thoughts._

"Bonnie, concentrate" Arabelle said gently.

Bonnie turned at the girl with an apologetic look. The raven haired, blue eyed girl smiled at her with the innocent look on her face. Bonnie briefly compared her to the girl she met in the future, with rough and stoic exterior. Maybe that's what happens when you live for a thousand years running from your father. But this Arabelle was so sweet, innocent and lovely. She was way too understanding for her age.

"Sorry." Bonnie said.

"It's alright" Arabelle said. "Shall we try again?"

Bonnie nodded. Ayanna left her with Arabelle, with strict orders. Arabelle was to teach her the simple spells. They have already completed the glamour spell, locator spell with no maps, since there's no map in the Viking era of course, barrier spell and invisibility spell. They were now working on the transportation spell. Ayanna also insisted that she learn Latin. When Bonnie said she didn't know the language, Ayanna was appalled. She said that it was very important that a healer learn the language.

What astonished her most was that, Arabelle was a wonderful teacher. She was very compassionate.

"Now, take a deep breath, hold it. Release. Now breathe again. Picture the place where you want to transport yourself. Now say the spell" Arabelle instructed.

Bonnie did as she said. After finishing the spell, she opened her eyes to see that she did it successfully. She tapped on Arabelle's shoulder, making her to turn around.

"You transported yourself behind me, I see" Arabelle said with a smile.

"Let's take a break" Bonnie said.

Arabelle nodded. They sat there, in the woods, with their back leaning on the tree trunk.

Bonnie was really curious. She had to ask the question that was burning in her mind for a week now. "Belle"

"Yes?" Arabelle asked.

"How come you are the only healer in your family?" Bonnie asked. There, she asked the question that has been sitting on her tongue for a sennight.

"Actually, we have two more healers in our family" Arabelle said.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows in question.

"My brother Kol and my twin Henrik are healers as well" Arabelle said.

"But they are not here, practising with us" Bonnie said.

"My father has this stupid ideology. 'No son of mine shall practice healing. It belongs with women' he had said. And he does not allow them to practice." Arabelle said with a hint of sadness.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She really felt sorry for them. She thought back to the day the Mikaelsons visited them at Ayanna's house. They were polite and friendly. Not in a single moment of her life did she think that she would refer them to that. Yet, that was the fact.

Being an only child, never gave her the opportunity to know how it felt like to have a sibling. But on that day, she saw firsthand how much they loved each other. The only people she knew from the future were Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Arabelle. Elijah in the past was the milder version of Elijah in the future. Rebekah was pretty much the same, minus the bitchiness. Who shocked her the most was Klaus. She never expected him to be that much of a gentleman. He was way too innocent to be the monster he would be in the future.

There were also two more men. The second eldest, Finn, who was a very shy person. The younger brother Kol, who seemed to be the most mischievous of all.

It still broke Bonnie's heart to think that the youngest Mikaelson would have to die at some point. He was the innocent in all this. They could try to stop it. But they could not change the past. They just have to remain a part in it, but they could never change it.

The rest of the day went that way for them. Practising and perfecting the transportation spell.

* * *

Stefan was in charge of the girls now. Being the second eldest, and all that. It was really getting on his nerve. But he had to. Damon was off with Niklaus and Kol on a hunting trip that would last at least a couple of days.

For some reasons, Damon seemed to be more responsible. Stefan had even glimpsed the human Damon of 1864, since they landed in the past. But what astonished him the most was that, not once did Damon complain about it. He seemed to enjoy it. He also noticed the looks Damon would send Arabelle, when he thought no one was watching him. If he didn't know better he would say Damon was falling for Arabelle. He also had the sneaking suspicion that this '_falling for Arabelle_' started even before they came to this timeline.

He also noticed the looks Elijah and Klaus were giving Katherine and Caroline. Klaus was in the same boat as Damon. So was Elijah. Some things never change, he thought. He briefly wondered about the original doppelganger, what was her name again? Ah! Tatia. According to the story by Elena, who heard from Elijah, he and Klaus were both in love with Tatia.

He could pretty much say the same when it comes to him and Rebekah. He thought that he could ignore it. After Klaus removed the compulsion, all that he felt for Rebekah came pouring like rain. He knew there was something that was missing before the compulsion was removed. He always felt very lonely, even after he fell for Elena. Only after Chicago, did he understood it well. And that seriously confused him. He was in love with two women. _Great!_

The more he thought about, he came to the conclusion that his love for Rebekah was way stronger than what he felt for Elena. I mean, falling in love with someone when you are almost human was one thing. But falling in love with someone when you had your humanity switch off was entirely different. God, it confused him more than it should.

But he could not say the same to Kol and Bonnie. The only thing that they did very well was scowling and glaring. Both actions were from the female party, but smirks from the male party.

After checking on the girls he went to his room and lay down. He had lots of thinking to do.

* * *

_**Present day**_

Salvatore house, Mystic Falls.

Elena entered in to the Salvatore boarding house. She had been calling Stefan and Damon from the morning only to have the call go straight to the voicemail. The same went to both Bonnie and Caroline. She didn't know what was happening. Only that it was not right. She had this feeling in her stomach that told her, something was wrong.

After last night's fiasco, which she learnt from Matt, she was sure that Damon would be drinking all night while Stefan would be brooding, Katherine would be running to keep her head, and Bonnie and Caroline would be upset.

She just has to get in the boarding house and see what they were doing.

When she reached the portico of the boarding house, she noticed that the front door was ajar. She quickly made her way to the living room only to see there was large circle, which seemed to be made of salt around the couch. She found five mobile phones scattered around the living room.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Arabelle, Niklaus and Nadia were discussing about the undaggering of their family and the assigning of the hybrids. All of a sudden Niklaus and Arabelle clutched their heads and groaned in pain.

Nadia didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed as she looked at her uncle and aunt grunting in pain, as blood dripped from their nose.

Then the pain stopped. They sat up and looked at each other.

Arabelle frowned and asked, "Did you just have some memories of meeting Katerina and the gang of misfits when we were human?"

"Yes" he almost growled.

Arabelle was thinking deeply, "I need to know what's happening" she said, "I have to contact the Spirits now"

"No, Belle" Niklaus said with worry, "You are not doing magic. Last time you did, you were out for almost a week"

Nadia blinked. _Magic?_

"Niklaus that was thousand years ago. I am stronger now. I can do magic well enough. I had thousand years to perfect it, of course" Arabelle said.

"What?!" Niklaus almost shouted.

"Sorry to break your bubble, brother. But I never stopped practising. Ayanna has been monitoring my progress from the other side" She said.

Niklaus frowned deeply. He was not happy that Arabelle lied to him, but he could understand it. "Are you sure you won't get hurt?"

"I won't, I promise" Arabelle let a small smile grace her lips.

Arabelle then asked them to take care of her body and performed the spell that allowed her to visit the Other side.

* * *

_Arabelle stood at the foyer of Niklaus' mansion. "Ayanna, where are you?"_

"_Right behind you, my little angel" she heard her say._

_Arabelle turned around and hugged her godmother. "Now you have some explaining to do"_

_Ayanna sighed, "Its Quetsiyah. She sent them to the past."_

_Arabelle closed her eyes, exasperated, "Why would she do that?"_

"_Apparently she was bored, so she decided to have some fun." Ayanna muttered, "By sending the soul mates of you and your siblings to a different timeline"_

_Arabelle couldn't wrap her head on what she just heard. "I am so going to kill her when I see her next"_

"_Don't worry my little angel." Ayanna said, "All is well"_

_Arabelle nodded. "So, you say the gang of misfits are our soul mates" she asked._

_Ayanna just shrugged._

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. That Kat part, I so wanted to do that for a long time. So, if there was any Elena fans, I apologize. But I never liked that girl. No hard feelings. As I mentioned in 'We Are Family', I am Kat's fan. So, its only natural that I hate Elena._**

**_Please leave me you reviews._**

**_Next Chapter: Some one will meet their soul mate. And their father._**

**_Until next time..._**


	5. Chapter 4

Katerina walked quietly beside Caroline, completely ignoring the rambling blonde, who found time in complaining that she left her 'boyfriend' back in the future all alone, while his sire Klaus was there making him do God knows what. Honestly she didn't care about what happened in that Godforsaken town as long as she escaped the wrath of Klaus.

The only thing that occupied her mind now was, Elijah. She got one more chance to start afresh with him, albeit the little detail of him in love with the Original doppelganger. What with the doppelgangers and the love triangle? She honestly didn't get it. Even she fell for both Damon and Stefan. Which she was regretting greatly for turning them against each other. She loved them. Truly did. But the only person she could give herself completely would always be him. The honourable and noble Elijah Mikaelson.

"Are you listening to anything I just said?" Caroline's exasperating voice interrupted her inner monologue.

Katerina rolled her eyes and huffed, "Of course, I heard you. But that doesn't mean I have to respond to your rambling"

Caroline scoffed, "What do I do then?"

Katerina stopped and crossed her hands, "You can forget about that and try to live the present. Or past. Whatever" Katerina once again rolled her eyes, "Like it or not, we are struck here. We don't when we will be sent back to the future. So you may as well get used to this. Rambling is not going to get you anywhere, Care."

Caroline sighed, "I know Kat. It's just that, it's only been a month, but I am already starting to move on from Tyler. I don't even want to think what will happen when we return back and I don't feel anything for him."

Katerina smiled slightly. After her outburst at the dinner three weeks ago, things were different. She tried to ignore the others every chance she got. What shocked her was that, after two days of ignoring them, Bonnie and Caroline approached her, with a peace offering and apologized. They started to hang out. With Rebekah and Arabelle as well. They seemed to be so innocent and sweet. They were so different from the Rebekah and Arabelle in the future. A thousand years of experience would do that to you. "Care, listen, just think that you are starting over. We don't even know if we will be sent back. May be there was a reason for us to be here. So live the present. Don't think about Tyler or Elena. You don't have to put your life second for your friend here. Be selfish for once, Care"

Caroline sighed and hugged Katerina, which was way too much awkward to the older woman. "You're right, Kat. I am going to think about myself for once here. May be we could find someone and fall in love, get married" She had a sly smirk when she pulled away from Katerina, "May be you can get to know Elijah all over again"

"And you can go for Klaus as well" Katerina said, casually.

"What?!" Caroline all but screamed at her.

"Oh come on!" Katerina said as she started continuing their short walk. "You think no one saw the look you both threw each other. Of course, we all did."

"What look?"

"You know, I-would-have-eaten-you-were-it-not-for-the-others-present look. The same look that passed between Stefan and Rebekah, Damon and Arabelle and Elijah and me" Katerina said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Caroline tried to brush it off.

It would have worked with anyone, but not Katerina Petrova. "Caroline, don't try to lie. We both know, you are a terrible liar. Give me one good reason why you are trying to avoid it"

Caroline looked at her as if she had two heads, "Seriously?! You ask me why. You know why. He was the reason that Elena is in constant danger. He is using her as a blood bag, he killed Elena's aunt, he sired my boyfriend"

"And he cured Damon of the werewolf bite, he helped Stefan from his ripper ways, he had plenty of opportunities to kill us all, but he didn't. So I ask _you _again. Why are _you_ trying to avoid it?" Katerina asked again.

"Because, if I give Klaus a chance then it would be like I am betraying Elena. And I can't do that" Caroline murmured with a defeated voice.

Katerina shook her head and sighed, "Care, you are giving up on something yet again for Elena. This is your life Care, you shouldn't put Elena above yourself." She then took Caroline's hands in hers, "He is not the evil tyrant we saw in the future. Everyone deserves a second chance, Caroline. You of all people should know that. Get to know him as he is. As a human. Maybe he is different from the man we saw in the future. You wouldn't know until you give him a chance. It could be a great thing for you, Caroline. Don't let your loyalty to your so-called friend ruin it."

Caroline looked at her, with eyes full of hope and desperation.

"Think about it, Care." Katerina said as they resumed their walk.

* * *

If there's anything that Damon hated in the world, was living up to his father's expectations. He was doing just that. His old man wanted him to be responsible, reasonable, respectable and many more things that he never gave a second thought. But everything changed when he met her. It was like he wanted to be a better man. No, he was a better man than he was before. When they were thrown into the mess, he really felt as if he was the one to protect the others. If it was only Stefan, he wouldn't have been surprised, but he felt he had to be the one to lead his "family". It has only been a month, but he already started to think this as his family.

He just discussed about their business with Stefan. The livestock were thriving well, so was the girls' sewing. The girls proved that they were quick learners. Their dresses were the so far best dresses made in the village. And the additional support from the Mikaelsons proved to be the best thing that happened in their "past" lives.

A fortnight ago, Ayanna made it official that they were her heirs. And that made the patriarch of the Mikaelson family push his sons toward the girls. Damon really didn't mind about that. They seemed to be decent enough guys as humans. The three-days long hunting trip with Klaus and Kol, was surprisingly a good adventure. He also learned that Damon, Klaus and Kol were cut from the same cloth.

He just reached their home, when he saw that Bonnie was going outside. "Bonnie" he called.

"Oh, Damon. I see you are back" Bonnie said. For some reasons he was getting along with the little witch well.

"Yeah. All the lessons father drilled into me and Stefan comes in handy. Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just to the Mikaelsons'. I am to meet Arabelle there." She said.

"You shouldn't be going out alone. I'll come with you" Damon said.

"Seriously, Damon?! I can take care of myself. I am not a baby" Bonnie argued. Damon could only picture the steams puffing from her ears.

"Bonnie, calm down" he said with amusement dancing in his icy blue eyes. "It is not considered proper for a girl to go out with an escort in this time period. So, like it or not, I am going to accompany you on your walk"

Bonnie huffed and gave him a slight nod of permission to escort her.

They started walking, it was like an hour walk to reach the Mikaelsons'. He told himself that he was only doing this because he doesn't want the villagers to talk ill of his 'sister', but he knew very well that he was here partly to see Arabelle. During the hunting trip he found that, if he had to woo Arabelle, then he had to be approved by Klaus. Which he knew he would get. But the most important thing was that he had to get her attention in the first place.

* * *

Stefan left his brother after their discussion about their business, to the little falls in the outskirts of the village. He found this place like three weeks ago, when Damon went on his hunting trip. It became his escape site, whenever the girls ganged up on him. He liked it here. The sound of the rushing of water from high level to the lower level, as if there is no tomorrow. The smell of the fresh water eroding the sand. It amazed him how this magnificent falls was still in the same way after thousand years.

He wished that this was not a temporary one. This life, in which he had three sisters, in which he doesn't have to struck in a love triangle with his brother, in which he could actually call some people his friends without someone judging him. But he knew it was not permanent. The Spirits would just realize any day that their deed was done and send them to their timeline.

That future really scared him. He liked this simple life than the messy one he had in the future.

"Earth to Stefan" a female voice said.

He turned around to see the familiar face smiling at him. He smiled automatically, "Miss Rebekah, I didn't see you there"

Rebekah chuckled, "Of course, you were too busy frowning at nothing"

Stefan chuckled.

"So, may I join you?" Rebekah asked politely.

"Of course" Stefan said and they stared at the same 'nothing' that Stefan was staring before. No words were exchanged after that. Because they didn't need words to understand each other. They are like two sides of a coin. They know the other well enough without talking about it. Stefan silently took her hand in his, fingers entwined.

They were just that, a simple smile was enough to know what the other thinks.

* * *

Caroline and Katerina were walking back home. They were both too busy with their inner monologues, they didn't see the men walking toward them.

"Miss Caroline" a well known male voice said.

That startled them both at certain level. Caroline gave the man a slight smile and said, "Niklaus"

They were both oblivious to the other couple just couple feet away from them. So were Elijah and Katerina.

Elijah and Niklaus were just discussing about Tatia. They both broke things with her about couple of months ago for the other. Only now did they learn that they both gave up on her for the each other. But Tatia was entirely different case. She was trying for the past couple months to rekindle what they had, but either brothers were not moved by her whining. They only felt irritated.

That also had to do with the women standing before them. "Are you both walking home, Miss Katerina?" Elijah asked.

Katerina smiled slightly and said, "Yes"

Niklaus smirked and said, "Then you will allow us to escort you both home?"

"Of course" they both murmured and started walking with the boys beside them.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon reached the Mikaelsons' after their long walk. Bonnie never thought for the life of her that Damon could be proper gentleman. He didn't give any of his smart ass comments or his sarcastic retort even when she provoked him. He was very polite and only asked her about her witchy lessons with Ayanna and Arabelle.

But she had this sneaking suspicion that he only asked about it because of Arabelle.

She saw that Kol was outside their home talking with a young boy and the second eldest of the Mikaelsons. As soon as they reached them, Kol said, "My, my, isn't it the young healer of the village"

Bonnie really was very irritated with the younger Mikaelson, but she quickly put on a fake smile and mocked him, "My, my, isn't it the annoying Mikaelson of the family"

Kol chuckled, "I'm flattered, darling"

Damon coughed politely and said, "I would be grateful if there isn't a witchy fight to blast"

Kol smirked, "Don't worry mate, I am just going out". He gave them a slight nod and left with the youngest Mikaelson in tow.

Finn sighed, "I apologized for his manners."

Bonnie smiled and said, "Oh, it's alright."

"Finn, aren't you supposed to be ready for the trip, boy?" the patriarch of the Mikaelson family yelled as he came out of his home.

Finn bowed slightly and said, "I am ready, Father. I was just waiting for you"

Mikael just nodded and said, "Damon, I didn't see you there. What brings you here, anyway?"

Damon inwardly rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, my sister here wanted to visit Miss Arabelle, so I escorted her here"

Mikael nodded and said, "She is inside the house, Miss Bonnie" all the time looking at Damon. Oh he got what he was trying to do. Ever since they became the sole heirs to Ayanna, Mikael has been trying to push his children toward them. Result: Mikael silently conveyed that he wanted Damon to woo Arabelle. Which he was more than happy to oblige. The only problem was getting Arabelle's attention.

With that Mikael and Finn left for their trip, while Bonnie and Damon went inside Mikaelson house to see Arabelle.

* * *

That night, the 'Robbertsons' were assembled by Ayanna to discuss matters. She informed them that they had to remain in this timeline for the time being. And that they had to keep their mind and heart open for the future they would live in this timeline.

Of course, only Katerina and Damon were the only people who understood the statement behind her words.

* * *

_Present Day, _

_Mystic Falls_

Elena has been pacing at the foyer of the Salvatore Boarding house. Matt, Jeremy, Liz, Tyler and Alaric were in the living room, keeping themselves occupied with the strongest drink that Damon got.

She stopped her pacing as soon as she saw the black SUV that came to a stop in front of the house. The two caramel skinned women stepped out of the car. Abby Bennett and Lucy Bennett.

Elena sighed and went toward them, "I am so glad that you came"

Abby glared at her and said, "Let's get one thing straight, Elena. I am only doing this for Bonnie and Caroline. Not you. So try to keep your distance"

Abby and Lucy brushed past her into the house. As soon as Abby reached the living room of the Boarding house, she found herself engulfed in a hug by her blonde friend, "I am so glad you could come, Abby"

Abby pulled away and smiled at her friend, "I'm glad as well, Liz. Our daughters are missing and I'll be damned if I stayed away"

It was decided that Abby, Lucy and Liz would go to the Witch's house. They took the SUV. When they reached the Witch's house, Abby hesitated a moment.

"What is it, Abby?"Liz asked, concerned about her friend.

"I don't if they would allow me inside. I tapped into black magic for the doppelganger sixteen years ago, remember. And they disowned me" Abby said, with her eyes full of tears.

Of course, Liz knew about that. When the vampire hunter came to the town sixteen years ago looking for the new born doppelganger, Miranda Gilbert begged Abby to do something. And she did. She tapped into the black magic to stop his heart. The result was success for Miranda but not for Abby. Abby was disowned by her ancestors, her magic was ripped away from her. And she had to leave her new born daughter, to escape the bitter memory. And that was the thing that caused a rift between Liz and Miranda. Abby lost her daughter for saving her friend's daughter. As they say, association with a doppelganger would only result in disaster. And they were the living proof.

Lucy just gave her a slight nod and went inside the house.

After what seemed like hours, Lucy came outside, her face troubled.

"What is it?" Abby asked immediately.

"I talked with our thousand years old ancestor, she said the Salvatores, Bonnie, Caroline and the former doppelganger Katerina Petrova are safe. But they were sent to some place because they had to know about their soul mates better. She said that, when they their task was completed they would come back safe and sound. She also said that she and all our ancestors are watching over them" Lucy said.

Abby gave her a grateful smile and turned to Liz, "If the Bennetts were watching over them, then they are good hands. Don't worry Liz, they would be back in no time"

Liz just nodded, still not convinced.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews. Next Chapter: Some Damon/Arabelle moment, Kalijah, Klaroline and Stebekah moments.**_

_**Until Next time...**_


	6. Chapter 5

Nadia was pacing the living room for more than an hour now. She was worried. She has never seen her Uncle Nik and Aunt Belle so off. She could still remember the conversation between them after Aunt Belle's trip to the Other Side.

_Arabelle jerked as she opened her eyes. She stood up from her bed and started pacing, much to Niklaus' chagrin._

"_Would you stop the bloody pacing and tell me the news?" Niklaus asked, more like yelled, with a heavy sigh._

_Arabelle glared, "I am still not understanding it myself, Niklaus" _

_Niklaus glared, "Just say already"_

"_Alright" Arabelle huffed, "Quetsiyah, Ayanna's ancestor of two thousand years, sent them to the past."_

"_Sent them to the past?" Niklaus asked in disbelief, "Why?"_

"_Well, Ayanna said that Damon, Stefan, Katerina, Caroline and Bonnie are our soul mates." Arabelle said, "She said that Quetsiyah was not pleased with all the quarrelling we have going on with them, and decided to push us together"_

"_Well, how are we supposed to bring them back?" Niklaus asked, impatiently._

"_That's the thing, Niklaus" Arabelle said, "They can't come back until they accomplished what they were sent for"_

"_What do you mean 'they can't come back'?" Niklaus growled._

"_It means, only Quetsiyah can bring them back to this timeline." Arabelle said, "Growl all you want, Niklaus. This is out of my hands"_

_Niklaus sped out of the door without a word and a loud banging door in his wake. _

_Arabelle sighed and looked at Nadia. She smiled very tiredly and said, "Would you mind giving me some privacy? I am tired"_

"_Of course Aunt" Nadia said and left the room, closing the door softly as she went._

To say that Nadia was terrified was an understatement. First, she learnt that her Aunt was an Original Hybrid, then her Aunt went to another dimension to talk to the Spirits, then she learnt that the annoying Scooby gang were the soul mates of her Aunts and Uncles. Above all else, the said gang was in the past.

With her vampire abilities, she could hear her Aunt Belle and Uncle Nik were pacing in their bedroom and Studio respectively. In all five centuries she never saw them in odds. Her Aunt would always side with Uncle Nik in whatever scheme he plans. And she was the only one who could talk some sense in him. But if they were both growling over this, then it meant that they were both beyond terrified of this new situation.

She briefly wondered about her Father and Mother. They both did not know of her existence. He may be her Step-Father, but he was the only Father figure in her life. She could remember that Aunt Belle said that her Mother was in the past as well. It meant that they were going to fall so fast and hard for each other.

* * *

Niklaus was pacing his studio. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. For the life of him, he did not know what to make of the new memories that has assaulted in his head. They were both fascinating and terrifying.

He could remember that he broke things off with Tatia. So did Elijah.

But before these new memories, he knew that he was so at odds with Elijah over the Original Petrova doppelganger. Not only that, he had the month long worth of new memories as well as the old memories. It was not only bloody confusing but also irritating. If there was one thing that Niklaus was not good at, it was waiting for the unknown. And this unknown was worse than any other.

After pacing for an hour and breaking the furniture in his studio for the next half hour, he came to a decision. He was sure after that grave expression on his sister's face that he could not do a thing to bring them back. So if he and Arabelle were going to go through these new memories, they were not going to be alone in that.

He knew that Arabelle won't be happy with his decision, but she was not going to stop him from doing that. With that thought in mind, he zoomed to the third room in the East Wing. The four coffins in the centre of the room. Within seconds, he removed the silver daggers from his siblings' heart and stood there, waiting for them to wake up.

Rebekah was the first one to wake up. She woke up with a gasp, startling him, her grey body starting to gain its normal colour. She was still in her Homecoming costume. The moment she saw him, she charged toward him with her fangs bared. For someone who has been daggred, she was pretty strong.

Niklaus tried his utmost to keep himself from hurting her, but her hand in his throat was choking him. But luckily for him, Rebekah let go off him, and clutched her head. Her face concocted in pain. He was in a panic mode for a second, until he recognised the tell tale sign of new memories.

He heaved a sigh realising that his sister was not hurt.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" two feminine voices said simultaneously.

One from inside the room, Rebekah. The other from the doorway, Arabelle.

Niklaus just shrugged and turned to Arabelle, "They have a right to know"

Arabelle looked at him, her eyes full of suspicion, "Since when did you start consider others rights, brother? You know, you can't lie to me". She raised her right eyebrow.

Niklaus tried so hard not to grimace. Of course, she was right. If anyone could smell his lies, it would be her. "Well, I just thought, if we are going to suffer, we may as well suffer together"

* * *

Rebekah clutched her head tightly. She couldn't stop the pain, it just felt like a thousand needles stuck in her brain, as some new memories poured into her head.

She groaned as the pain stopped, but the new memories were bloody confusing.

She closed her eyes tightly and uttered the only name that came to her mind, "Stefan". The next moment the throbbing in his head stopped and she opened her eyes to see a very amused Nik and Belle.

Nik chuckled and looked at Belle, "See, there are four others landed in our timeline. The only person that comes to her mind is the Ripper"

Rebekah looked at him or better yet tried and failed to glare at him and said, "Ex-Ripper, Nik".

Nik raised his eyebrow with that annoying smirk plastered in his lips.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked past him and Belle to the stairs. Once she reached the living room she poured herself some Scotch and drank it in one go. "So, what in the bloody blazes in going on here?"

Arabelle rolled her eyes and said, "Wait till the others wake up"

* * *

Arabelle was so tired, and above else, so angry. She wanted to beat Niklaus to death, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The way Niklaus acted when she said that only the Spirits could bring their soul mates to the present, really upset her.

Never once in their existence, has Niklaus acted that way to her. It made her heart break. She always prided that she was the only one to understand her brother well than their other siblings, but this situation made her rethink the thought.

Maybe it was the mate thing. Maybe he was feeling the loss of a part of him, with his mate's absence. The same way she felt.

She went to the couch, where her _dear_ brother was nursing his drink, with his right hand stretched along the sofa's backrest. She laid down with her head on his lap. Closing her eyes, she willed the sleep that was brutally interrupted by her brother and sister. She felt Niklaus' hand on her head, tapping lightly as if he was doing to a sleeping baby.

Without opening her eyes, Arabelle said, "Don't. I am still mad at you" and heard him sigh.

Not a moment later a thud was heard upstairs and the light footsteps were heard, indicating the soon-to-be arrival of uptight Elijah Mikaelson.

As soon as he entered Rebekah handed him a glass of Scotch. When Elijah hesitated she said, "Trust me, you'll need it"

He sighed and gulped the drink in one go. He just set the glass on the table when all of a sudden he fell on the floor, his palms pressed to his head. And for the first time in centuries they heard the ever uptight Original groan in pain.

"Welcome to the club, brother" Niklaus muttered.

* * *

Elijah did not know what was to expect when he opened his eyes and realised that his brother had undaggered him. He knew that it was foolish to trust his brother's words. While he never broke a promise, Niklaus knew how to twist the promise he made to anyone, let alone his own brother, to benefit himself. Arabelle being the added bonus he had, Elijah for a minute forgot how dangerous those two combined were.

He walked down the corridor of what he could only assume as his brother's home, since it shouted his name in everything he saw, to the living room where he saw Rebekah, Arabelle and Niklaus. Rebekah, soon enough handed him a drink that he so much wanted for the grand confrontation that was to follow after every undaggering.

As soon as he drowned the drink and put away the glass, he experienced a very heavy pain that was exploding his head. He clutched his head with his hands and gritted his teeth from making any sound. The pain was very intense, more intense than an aneurism.

He heard a faint voice of his brother saying, "Welcome to the club, brother"

A moment later the pain left him. He straightened and tugged his tie loose. Looking straight at his brother, he said, "We'll have our discussion later, brother"

Niklaus nodded.

* * *

Kol woke up with the burning in his throat, the very proof of his daggering by his brother's hand. His eyes had a hard time adjusting to the sunlight that had not been seen by him for years now. His greyish hand found their way to his eyes and rubbed them. With an unnecessary deep breath, he decided to get out of that wretched coffin that has housed him for god knows how long.

His weak legs took him to a room where he could hear faint sounds of people talking. Most probably his siblings. The first person that fell in his line of sight was Nik. Kol gritted his teeth, looking at the idiot who introduced the policy of daggering his siblings when they were out of his control. Kol sighed inwardly and realised that he was weak with no blood in his system, while Nik seemed to be very much in colour. He groaned as he decided that he would feed well before he put his hands in Nik's throat.

He stumbled to the armchair that was near the fireplace and sat down. Soon enough he found a glass in his hands that he downed the drink in one gulp. Kol grimaced as he realized that it was scotch. Only after two or three glasses did he realise that everyone except Finn was in the room.

Soon enough he felt a sharp pain exploded in his head. Kol groaned as he clutched his head and closed his eyes tightly. He could literally feel the new memories coursing through his brain.

Once the pain left his head he opened his eyes to see four of his siblings and asked, "Can anyone tell me what Katerina and four others doing in our timeline?"

Arabelle opened her eyes and said, "Soon". And what in the bloody blazes did she mean by that single word he couldn't understand.

Minutes later, Finn entered the room.

* * *

Finn looked at his siblings who were wearing some odd clothes. He could see the difference in them and wondered how long he has been daggered. He took a deep breath to control the thirst that was building in his throat.

Elijah stepped forward and handed him a glass. He realised that it was blood and drowned it in a gulp. He smiled at his older brother and murmured a "Thank You"

Elijah nodded and stepped back. Finn suddenly felt a throbbing pain in his head. Clutching his head, Finn fell down on the ground. He could feel two sets of hands helping him get to a chair.

Within minutes the pain left, with new memories in its wake. He looked at Elijah with a silent question. Elijah looked at him then turned to their youngest sister who was lying with her head on Niklaus' lap.

Niklaus rolled his eyes and said, "Arabelle, sweetheart, I think it's time for you to answer"

* * *

Arabelle opened her eyes and realised that all her siblings were there in the living room. Heaving a sigh, Arabelle sat down and stretched. Standing up, Arabelle went to the liquor cabinet to find herself a bottle of bourbon, after all, it was going to be the most eventful conversation of the century.

Taking a gulp of the alcohol, Arabelle said, "Well, first thing first, I am an Original Hybrid. Vampire/Witch Hybrid"

She was met with four sets of blank eyes, with not one ounce of emotion. Arabelle sighed and let the news sink in.

And as expected Rebekah all but shouted, "What the bloody hell are you saying?"

Arabelle gave her a sarcastic smile and said, "Exactly what you heard"

Elijah cleared his throat and asked, "But Arabelle, how can you be both Vampire and a Witch?"

Arabelle bit her lower lip and said, "Ayanna passed me her powers in her death bed, as per the order of the Spirits. And once I mastered my magic, the Spirits gave back mine that I lost during our transition into vampires"

Kol chuckled and said, "So that was why I always found something different whenever I was near you?"

Arabelle nodded and said, "You were a Warlock, Kol. That was why you recognised my magic"

Kol nodded and asked, "Then what is all about this new memories?"

Arabelle took a deep breath and said, "Do you all remember what Ayanna told us? That we will all meet our soul mates?"

Her siblings nodded.

"Well, it seems that the people in our new memories are our soul mates. Quetsiyah, Ayanna's ancestor, was not happy with all the quarrelling our family has with them, so she sent them to the past" Arabelle said. "She want them to know the real us."

Finn asked the question she dreaded the most, "What happened to Sage?"

She looked at Niklaus who had a very grave expression in his face and prepared herself to answer the question. But before she could say anything, they heard a voice.

"I shall answer your question"

Arabelle looked at the doorway of the living room and said, "Sage? How?"

Sage smirked and said, "Your idiot father left after burning the house and I was smart enough to escape"

Niklaus swallowed and asked, "Why didn't you find us after you escaped?"

Sage scoffed and said, "Your Father was constantly on your tails. So I maintained a safe distance behind you. I was waiting for his death, which you did so impressively"

* * *

_**I know its been like forever. I am sorry, I couldn't do it sooner. Truth be told I was so lazy to even open this fic. But After watching the ICC Quarter-finals, in which India kicked some asses so wonderfully, I was so happy that I begun again. It was a pity that India lost in the semi-finals, but I must say, they tried their best.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all liked it...**_

_**Please kindly leave your comments...**_

_**Until Next Time...**_


End file.
